dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Knight vs Lord Gaol
Black Knight vs Lord Gaol is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-eighth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 13! Fire Emblem vs Kid Icarus! Two armoured villains from Nintendo series lock blades on the battlefield. It'll be vicious, and that's for sure. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Zelgius converged on 'Dark Lord Gaol's' location. Each room was filled with worthless minions, easily disposed of by The Black Knight. Gaol knew what was about to happen, so made her way to the main entrance, kicking the door off its hinges to meet the intruder. "Aw, a lone black knight. Stranded... and a very, very long way from home..." Gaol taunted, radiating a green aura. "It'll take more than a dingy castle and a clunky suit of armour to intimidate me, Gaol. You may choose to think you're this powerful monster, but we both know who is inside the casing." Gaol snarled, "ENOUGH! You're here to face me, then that means you are here to DIE!" Here we go! Immediately, Zelgius was on the back foot, defending against an onslaught of arrows from the Dark Lord. He battered the projectiles away while making his way towards Gaol, who spun on the spot. The force of this move momentarily unsettled the Black Knight's form and allowed Gaol to charge the boss. She tackled him into a wall of the castle, but a highly lifted knee was enough to knock Gaol back a bit. Now Zelgius was on the attack, hammering at Gaol's armoured arms with his sword. Gaol kept backing up before fully dashing to a side as Zelgius planted his sword into the ground. Seizing the advantage, Gaol fired an array of beams towards Zelgius, knocking him down with the force of the attack. Overall though, the attack did very little in the way of damaging him and he was back on his feet in no time. "Impressive. But your magic will not be enough." the Black Knight remarked, marching towards Gaol. This time, the Underworld minion summoned Skuttlers, which both rushed towards her foe. Zelgius made quick work of the minions, slicing them into tiny pieces before making his way back to Gaol. The Dark Lord was already charging to meet him, the horns of the armour pointed for the chest of her target. But when she reached him, he simply sidestepped the shot and slashed up the back of Gaol. Before Gaol could respond to the initial blow, Zelgius slashed her repeatedly in the front and the back of the armour. He then stabbed at the stomach of his target, but a new Skuttler made its way to Gaol and took the attack inadvertently. The Black Knight kicked the Skuttler across the room, smashing it into a wall in his rage. He then hammered at Gaol, who summoned a reflective shield instead. Sword met shield multiple times as Zelgius' rage built but Gaol held strong, before sucker punching him with a large beam to the chest. The Black Knight crashed into a wall, stunned by the attack. He peeled himself from the wall, and Gaol began to speak. "Defeating me was always going to be a step too far." the Dark Lord stated, summoning more energy around her. But as she fired arrows at Zelgius, he was able to deflect them straight back to her. Gaol couldn't raise her shield in time, and took a hard shot to the chest from her own rebounded attack. Static of the energy crackled on her armour as she wearily got back to her feet. The Black Knight jumped down with a leaping slam, knocking Gaol through the door, and onto the staircase. He gave chase, hammering at her guard while Gaol could only raise her shields as a temporary block. Zelgius smashed Gaol in the chest with a hammering blow, but as he did, Gaol buried him under a barrage of arrows. When the pair got back to their feet, it was clear that lots of damage had been dealt to each other. Zelgius moved first, raising his sword, but Gaol had one more card to play. She summoned an orb that began gravitating towards Zelgius. He went to batter it away, but Gaol used the distraction to fire a beam up into the Black Knight's face, sending his helmet crashing to the floor. As Zelgius tried to change his target back to Gaol, the Dark Lord moved as quick as a flash. She impaled him through the chin with her horns, killing him instantly. As his body wobbled, Gaol used her cape to knock her armoured foe down the staircase to the floor. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Dark Lord Gaol! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights